The Vytal Tournament
by Danceanon
Summary: The day of the tournament finally arrives, but is Team JNPR ready for the trials ahead?
1. 1: Ozpin's Plan

The day had finally come. After months of preparation and waiting; Pyrrha could barely contain her excitement. The Vytal festival was in full swing, and more importantly, the combat tournament was about to begin. Finally, after all the time put into training Jaune in Protagonist 101, and chasing after Nora with her insulin shots, and putting up with team RWBY's annoying arguments about race or whatever; Pyrrha could finally focus on what she understood, what she was good at: Hurting other people.

Beacon Academy's assembly hall was packed tighter than ever; not with just the usual students but several pockets of students from other combat schools around the world. Pyrrha was rather curious about all these new and strange people, and had even tried talking to a few in their short time here. But she had trouble getting to know them, what with their odd accents and strange ways and the fact that they're almost all black faceless holes in creation; devoid of any defining form or personality outside of the default shape. They clearly hadn't experienced main character puberty yet. Ultimately Pyrrha found it more comfortable to stick with what she knew and stay around her friends. Who need new people when you have great conversationalists like...? Ren! Yeah, Ren. He liked to talk about things sometimes.

Pyrrha's uncharacteristically inane internal monologue quieted down when she noticed a figure approaching the microphone. The enigmatic headmaster of beacon who in no way reminded her of Ren at all, Professor Ozpin was preparing to address the gathered students.

"First of all, I'd like to extend a warm welcome to all of those who have travelled great distances across land and sea to take part in this illustrious event today. I think it is of critical importance that those individuals who would train to hunt the evils of the world, to fight for those who could not fight, must stand united as protectors. Our first duty it to help the people of this world, all people. Neither nations nor borders should separate us in this cause. This is what the Vytal festival means to me."

It was at that point Ozpin decided to stop talking for an indeterminate amount of time to stare into space and occasionally take a sip of coffee. He wasn't done talking he just did this sometimes. Nobody knew if he was just pausing for dramatic effect or if he was telepathically communicating with other member of the hivemonty. Usually Pyrrha could tell by checking if Ren's face was twitching or otherwise showing emotion. All the same, they just had to wait until Ozpin started talking again.

"But it is the very enthusiasm that you all are showing that pains me to say what comes next. From what I've heard almost if not all of you seem to be under the assumption that the Vytal Festival tournament is a combat tournament, well you have been misinformed, that is not the case." Wait, what? Does he mean no fighting? Pyrrha wasn't sure how to react to this revelation, but the idea of not hurting people made her angry. The growing wave oh whispers throughout the hall confirmed that Pyrrha wasn't the only one displeased by this turn of events.

"The Vytal festival" Ozpin continued "is a celebration directed towards peace and the sharing of culture. To hold blood sports for this holiday is pure nonsense. It's true that we will be holding a competition tomorrow, but to keep with the theme of exchanging of culture and art tomorrows tournament will be, in essence, a dance-off."

Ozpin then left the stage as the entire hall erupted into chaos. Students shouting with outrage, or confusion, or just because everyone else was doing it. Pyrrha stood on the spot, dumbstruck. DANCING? That isn't how you hurt people. Or at least it isn't supposed to be. She looked to her teammates to gauge their reactions to this shocking twist. Nora face was split open by a huge grin, the very picture of joy. Of course that didn't indicate any strong emotions one way or the other; Nora ALWAYS looked liked that, even when she was sleeping. Just next to Nora was Ren standing there emotionless and apparently opinionless. Ok there wasn't much point in look for Ren's reaction. But to Pyrrha's Right stood their glorious (And as of recently, not too incompetent) leader Jaune. Jaune was surprising Pyrrha by not panicking and/or sobbing in a generally disappointing manner. In fact he looked calm, confident even. Pyrrha couldn't explain what the vibe she was getting from him was, only that it was giving her impure sensations not suited for a pure maiden such as herself. But before she could enquire further another person approached the microphone, it appears Glynda was attempting the salvage the situation.

"That's enough now students, please quiet down. Need I remind you that we're entertaining guests?" She ended that sentence with an edge of malice that no one wanted to challenge. To cacophony calmed down to a few irritated mumbles. "Much better. Now I'm sure you're all rather upset with this new information, but your headmaster is right. Hunters and huntresses aren't just warriors, we are ambassadors, representatives. I think we can ALL see the importance an event such as this holds. Now the plan for tomorrow is that the tournament will be split into four rounds, in each of which a separate member of a team will compete and be judged. Your teammates may do this in any order although we encourage team leaders to go first; leading the way if you prefer. Now I won't hold you any longer, feel free to return to your accommodation. I'm sure many of you feel the need to practise for your performance tomorrow." And with that, she grimaced and stalked of the stage.

"Wow! A dance-off! That seems zany yet unlikely" Nora observed without a trace of sarcasm as she fidgeted on her bed. "I think it sounds like fun."They had all since returned to their dorm to draw up battle plans.

"I think we aren't being serious enough about this," Pyrrha interjected "we trained to fight, not for this. What if we aren't ready?" It was then that Jaune turned from the window he'd being staring out of since they got back. It seemed crazy, but he was almost like a whole new person at that moment; brimming with manly confidence that wasn't familiar, yet seemed oh so right coming from him. Pyrrha shut out the impure thought and listened to him.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. I know a little bit about dancing, and Nora's a never-ending font of energy. We just have to point her at the stage and fire. What about you Ren? Think you've got this?"

"I have some experience in the matter" Ren said coolly, and mysteriously, and awesomely, also coolly.

"See Pyrrha, nothing to worry about, and it's not like any of the other teams are any more prepared then us. Just go to sleep Pyrrha, you'll feel a lot calmer in the morning." Pyrrha decided to listen to Jaune; he seemed to know what he was talking about, and Ozpin seems to support it; what's the worst that could happen?

Ozpin leaned back from his desk with a wry smile on his face, took a swig of coffee and chuckled a bit while Glynda angrily glared at him. This was pretty much how every faculty meeting proceeded.

"A dance competition? A dance competition! A century of celebrating with martial combat and you decide to convince everyone we have a dance-off just to see if you could?"

"And it turns out I could" Ozpin said with the smugness 10 regular men.

"Do you really expect them to believe you?"

"They already believe me. Hell, if I told them there was no such thing as aura and that they'd been relying on the power of friendship this entire time they'd eat it up. Now could you please Irish up this coffee for me, I aim to make more mistakes tonight." Glynda sighed and complied, two words which pretty much summed up her life.


	2. 2: Jaune takes the lead

Through the magic (dust?) of sleep, it was suddenly the next day and Pyrrha was no less anxious then she was the day before. At least that's how she felt on the inside, on the outside she looked pretty calm but only because no one at this school can actually display a range of emotions. She was eating breakfast with the rest of her team, all of whom were acting rather unconcerned with the ridiculous scenario they were about to be shoved into. There was nothing particularly remarkable about the breakfasts themselves save for Nora's consisting of 3 large chocolate cakes, 2 of which were double layered. She explained this with "I figured I should try eating healthy for the tournament." Team RWBY was sitting next to them, arguing about something annoying again. It sounds like White Rich had decided to start being a Bitch to Red Leader; Again. Black Quiet was scowling at them and Yellow Tits had tits; she was probably doing something too, but Pyrrha couldn't figure out how to look at her directly at her face to find out.

A sharp tone rang through the cafeteria, the school bell, announcing that the grand event was about to begin, and all the gathered students started to make their way towards the schools designated combat (and apparently also funk) arena. The general mood wasn't nearly as panicked as Pyrrha felt it should be, everyone must've just accepted these strange circumstances. But yet for ever every apathetic face she saw, she felt her heart drop a little deeper into her chest. But the time they were in the arena proper Pyrrha's heart had dropped so deep into her stomach that it was practically clipping through her pelvis.

The crowd fell to a hush when Ozpin came to address his little thoughtslaves.

"It's an honour for our school to see you all gathered here today" Ozpin began, discreetly referring to the fact that most of the students actually decided to show up for this farce instead of just giving up. Glynda owed him 20 bucks. "I know anticipation for this moment has been great and although recent events might have thrown your original plans into disarray, I'm sure you will all do your utmost to represent your respective schools. So without further ado I'll get things started. Could all the first competitors from the entered teams please come to the arena for the first round?"

Jaune turned to Pyrrha with a wry smile and said "Well, Nothing to it but to do it, it's time for us to make JNPR an awkward acronym to remember." And with that he confidently strode towards the improvised stage, taking Pyrrha's self-control with him as she was left behind slightly watering at the mouth. As the poor lost souls, mostly composed of the shadow people, all arranged themselves arbitrarily around the area, not quite sure what to do with themselves due to the lack of actual explicit instruction. When suddenly the music started, a strong, peppy and upbeat tune accompanied by lyrics that made Pyrrha certain that somehow someone somewhere was going to die. Most of the students seemed confused by how to proceed (At least Pyrrha assumed so, most of them didn't actually have faces to display emotion) until a few figured they should probably start groovin' ASAP. But not Jaune, somehow Jaune had the situation entirely under control. He moved with the music, his body flowing to match the rhythm. The way he was moving he may as well have being the only one up there, the other dancers looking painfully incompetent and background-character-esque in comparison. By the time the song came to a close Pyrrha's mind was racing, the whole thing seemed to have gone all too quickly, a flash of rhythm and him gyration. Pyrrha found herself unsatisfied and wanting more, like a heroin addict that just watched Jaune Arc dance.

Soon all the students exited the stage after standing around for five minutes after the music stopped, once again without any instruction; almost as if no effort had actually gone into planning this "long-anticipated" event. Jaune approached his team with a small grin.

"So guys, how'd I do? I didn't really get a chance to look at the other contestants" Jaune said with the casual confidence of someone unaware he'd just made several people feel grossly inferior (and possibly develop eating disorders as a result) Pyrrha was unable to form actual words and slurred some gibberish that vaguely translated to "I would lobotomise my firstborn son with a rusty harpoon just so I could hear someone describe your genitalia through a language barrier" But Jaune was unable to understand it due to the powerful combination of the lack of comprehendible sounds in her statement and Jaune's natural "Anime protagonist oblivious-to-romantic-interest" powers. Nora was also unable to comment, because this wasn't a fight and thus she had no purpose. Luckily Ren was still a main character, kind of.

"That was rather unexpected Jaune, I was unaware you could dance" Monty said as Jaune sat down beside them.

"Well you know how I never went to combat schools and learned about aura and semblances and all that? Well when you guys were doing that, I was going to normal schools and taking part in normal social activities. My people know many secrets thought lost to the world; such as dancing, holding conversations NOT about fighting things, not wearing one fucking colour all the time and not putting a gun in every single fucking weapon."

Pyrrha and Ren stared at Jaune in wonder and confusion for a moment until Glynda's voice came in through the speakers.

"Well that was unexpectedly enthusiastic, I honestly didn't think any of our students would actually give a da- Uh, I mean; give such a thrilling performance. I mean it when I say I can't wait to see how this concludes. I guess the next dancers should probably go up now, I think." With that, Ren stood up "I'll take this one, wish me luck"

"Oh, good luck Ren" Pyrrha stammered, only barely regaining her ability to use simple sentences. Hearing this Ren turned away and stared into the distance at nothing in particular, his hair flying in a convenient breeze.

"I don't need luck" He assured them as he walked in slow motion towards the stage-rena.

The second round seemed slightly more organised than the first, which had set a precedent for this "prestigious tradition". Now that the students weren't wracked with confusion and anxiety they all seemed to have come into a sudden understanding of how stupid this was, most of the competitors idly chatting to each other. All except for Ren, who stoically stood in the centre in a strong but very unnecessary stance. Unlike Jaune, who danced with a look of serenity, Ren face was the very picture of emotionless focus (crazy right), the kind of commitment he usually reserved for especially difficult fights.

As the music began, a strong a fiery rhythm, Ren burst into action. His legs became a flurry of movement, his upper body... less so. His feet flew across the floor to the beat in complicated patterns somewhat reminiscent of those dance things that bees communicate with, you know the thing I'm talking about right? Yeah that. His eyes were plastered to a screen only he could see; the arrows would guide him to victory. There was no denying it was pretty impressive. His feet kept up with everything to song threw at him, even the weird out of place rap portion, though his moves seem fairly restrictive after having watched Jaune. Once Ren approached his team Pyrrha had fully regained at all her mental faculties, and was going out of her way not to look at Jaune to keep it that way.

"Wow Ren, where'd you learn to do that" Nora asked, secretly pissed that Ren appeared to have a life outside of her.

"I found a training machine at the Vale convenience store, Dance Dance Resolve-ution. It's very handy for burning excess energy for when I'm not working" Ren explained, using up his word quota for the entire month

"That thing? I've never seen you use it"

"You're always passed out in the confection aisle"

"Oh yeah." Nora realised and started laughing, reflexively scratching her syringe scars. The rest of her time ignoring her silent cry for help and turning towards the stage to see what happens next.

Glynda approached the mic to give another short speech.

"Next." A very short speech. Like to slowly increasing number of students getting up and leaving, Glynda had just given up on this.


End file.
